


post orgasm orgasm

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, post coital shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: Bucky’s legs are currently shaking at a frequency that could technically be called a vibration, which is why Steve “I’m Going To Take You Against This Wall” Rogers ends up carrying him to their bedroom, with Bucky’s wobbly thighs wrapped around his waist.





	post orgasm orgasm

Bucky’s legs are currently shaking at a frequency that could technically be called a vibration, which is why Steve “I’m Going To Take You Against This Wall” Rogers ends up carrying him to their bedroom, with Bucky’s wobbly thighs wrapped around his waist. 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathes into Steve’s shoulder after a few long moments, eyes shut. He’s still working on regulating both breathing and heart-rate. His lashes and cheeks are wet and the more distance that’s put between him and the Wall and the filthy marathon sex they just had near and against it, the more Bucky begins to notice other things. Like how he’s covered in various fluids, from come, his and Steve’s, to lube, to sweat. Their damp naked bodies are smushed together. He needs to shower. They both need to shower. He squirms a little and then says, “Bathroom,” just as Steve arrives at their bedroom door. 

“Ugh,” Steve huffs. “Come on, Buck, doesn’t a nap sound good?”

“Not messing up our fresh sheets with dick juice sounds better,” Bucky says, not bothering to lift his head. 

“You love my dick juice,” Steve replies, sounding perplexed and still a little dazed. Bucky rolls his eyes. The fact that Steve has it in him to carry both himself and Bucky around right now doesn’t fool Bucky even a little bit into thinking that means he’s in possession of all the deli meats in the sandwich of his mind, at least yet. Steve’s always at least 30% dumber than usual after he gets his rocks off. A strong argument could be made for 40% depending on what position they do it in. Missionary often made Steve especially dopey, which should be surprising to no-one. Bucky hopes Steve knows he’s playing right into the publics image of him by favouring missionary and sensual eye-contact over the many, many other positions available. He hopes he knows that. 

“I like your dick juice during sex when we’re both turned on and you’re not callin’ it dick juice,” Bucky tells Steve, stroking his back reassuringly. The effect is somewhat diminished by the fact that Steve’s back is drenched with both sweat and - is that Bucky’s come? It has to be, right? Bucky’s got skills, but there’s no way he made Steve come on his own back. Dazedly, he mentally marks that down on their sex bucket list. 

Steve humphs, turning in the other direction and making for their bathroom, his bare feet pad-padding along the floor. “Didn’t know there were terms and conditions.”

Bucky wriggles around a little in Steve’s arms, the fan in his brain slowly whooshing away the sex fog and re-awakening each braincell one by one. “It’s _flooding_ out of me, Rogers, Jesus, what’d you do, bust a pipe?”

Steve shrugs, kicks open the bathroom door, and plops Bucky gently down on the countertop. “I came three times,” he explains with the same nonchalance one would use to say, “well how about that weather?”

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. He’d been aware of one Stevegasm, max, and he’s usually hyper-aware of those. Doesn’t even have to be in the same room as him either. If Steve is jacking it somewhere in the house, Bucky _will_ know, and nine times out of ten he’ll hunt Steve down and offer a body part as a finishing point. He’s nice like that.“ _Inside_ me?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, and it sounds like, ‘duh’. 

“When?”

Steve looks vaguely hunted. “Uh, you were - occupied. You came at the same time as me the first time and I wouldn’t let up on you til you begged, so. You missed it.”

Bucky’s tongue runs over his lips. “Yeah?”

Steve nods, jaw twitching. “Yeah. The second time, I had you bent over, on our mail table. Fucked you into it while I pushed a finger in you, and you cried for me, real pretty too.” 

“Oh,” Bucky breathes, eyes going a little glassy, thinking of it. He could never pinpoint exactly when the tears would start to flow when Steve was driving him home, he’d just become aware of his wet face and red eyes afterwards. Steve had been rolling and circling his hips while sinking his teeth into Bucky’s neck and a thick finger into Bucky’s ass, warm body holding him down firm. “Yeah. Can see why I didn’t notice.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, dopey smile on his face, too loved-up to even be smug properly. 

Bucky’s eyes rake over Steve’s body. He’s covered in come, still, of course. If the squelching produced by Bucky’s absentminded fidgeting is anything to go by, Bucky’s in an equal if not worse situation. 

“Wanna run a bath?” Bucky asks. Steve’s eyes snap to Bucky’s, immediately on the same wavelength. Baths aren’t for people who are serious about getting clean. Baths are for lazing and sex whilst getting even dirtier prior to the shower you’re going to take later. 

Steve grins. “Can’t get enough, huh?” The picture of innocence, as if he doesn’t know how Bucky gets when he starts talking dirty. 

Bucky gestures below his own waist with two waving hands to where his dick is of course, perking up. “This fuckin’ guy,” he says with a shrug. 

Steve laughs, turning around to plug up the enormous bathtub and run the water, giving Bucky a spectacular view as he does so. Bucky wolf-whistles, of course he does, hopping off the counter and going to grab a handful. 

“Christ,” Steve says, laughing again as Bucky crowds him, sucking lazily on his neck. “Bucky, God, let me get the bath filled first-“

“Something’s getting filled alright,” Bucky says darkly. His leg wraps around Steve, ready to climb him like a tree if he has to. Steve turns, big hands on Bucky’s waist and bows his body against his. Bucky moans, fucking Steve’s mouth with his tongue. 

“Three didn’t do it for you?” Steve asks, breathless. The sound of running water mocks their lack of self control. 

“I’m a goddamn super soldier, Rogers,” Bucky tells him. “Don’t act like _you’re_ not rock solid and ready to go already. I didn’t get with any average Joe Smith from down the road for a _reason_ , alright.”

“And what reason’s that?” Steve cajoles. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Well it’s not for your backtalk, that’s for damn sure.”

“You love my backtalk,” Steve tells him, tugging Bucky towards the bath now it’s half full. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky allows, not even bothering to stifle his grin. “Now c’mere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs] [gestures at brain] idk i’m just the delivery person


End file.
